Sound of Snow Falling
by sephiroach
Summary: kenshin gets knocked out by a sake bottle what will his dream behold


**Sound of Snow Falling (rated M, romance, kenshin)**

**Finishing up cleaning around the dojo kenshin looked up at the autumn sky "it will snow so that it will" he said to himself as he closed up the well. Kaoru called out to him "kenshin it's almost time for tea" she said he cringed hearing that she was going to make tea. "Ok Miss kaoru Ill be in later I have to finish that I do" he said back to her he went to the small shack and started to pile up wood a small shelf was on top and was about to give out. As usual he didn't pay attention unless it was life threatening as he put some wood on the pile one hit the shelf and fell on his head "oro" he said as he was rendered unconscious by a bottle of sake.**

**As he laid there he started to dream he saw a small dark field and a house standing in the middle "what am I doing here" he said to himself as he walked in slowly. The scent of white plum filled the house as he took his sandals off at the door he looked down and saw his kimono of old. He thought to himself "why am I dressed like this and who is there" he looked in further and saw a figure in white sitting next to the fire. Her long raven black hair accented her beautiful porcelain face, her ruby red lips glittered, and her eyes sparkled. "Tomoe" he called out remembering his love he had never forgotten. She looked up at him and smiled "welcome home kenshin" she said standing up as she walked towards him. He was confused and happy at the same time as he wrapped his arms around her small frame he held her close not wanting to let go of her. She smiled and sighed some holding onto him feeling his warmth "I am home forever with you" he whispered in her ear. She looked in his eyes she smiled again "and I forever with you" she smiled as she sat down with him at the fire. He thought why he was here when this happened years ago he stared at her beauty never wanting to take his eyes off of her. she smiled "you must be tired ill get your bath ready" she said and bowed as she got up she heated his water and got his bath ready she came back "its ready you can take your bath now" she said with a smile. He nodded and kissed her cheek "ill be back then" he said as he wondered off to the tub. She stood and went to her dresser and got her night kimono ready she took out her hair letting it loose her strands glittered as they fell gracefully at her sides. **

**She finished and sat in front of the fire waiting patiently when two hands and arms came from behind her to embrace her in a hug. She got startled a bit and realized it was kenshin she smiled and leaned back some in his arms. He was happy to be by her side at this moment in time he slowly nuzzled her neck. She let out a small gasp of pleasure her body got hot from his touch. He gently kissed the base of her neck and slowly slid off her kimono revealing her shoulders as he gently kissed down. She cocked her head back feeling more loved than ever her eyes became misty with love and hate. "Do I deserve to be happy do I deserve to be his" she thought as she moaned more feeling his hands touch her soft skin. She turned towards him and placed a kiss on his lips as she pulled him on top of her. He smiled looking at her as he gently untied her obi and opened her kimono revealing her perfect form. She blushed as she laid there exposed to him it was her first time with anyone but she was happy it was him the man she loves. Her feelings became from hatred to love "yes I deserve to be happy once again and with him" she said to herself as her soft dainty hand touched his cheek. He nuzzled her hand for a moment then he leaned down and kissed her softly as his hands explored her exposed form. She blushed and let out small gasps and moans feeling him touch her skin she wanted to explore him as well she untied his obi and exposed his masculine frame she smiled exploring every inch with her hands. He broke their kiss as he went down and started to kiss her neck. She moaned more biting her lip her hands held onto his back feeling him go down more to her soft ample breasts. He started to tease and lick her nipples softly with his tongue as he pinched gently with his left hand. She let out small gasps her moans got louder with every touch he did she got excited and wet from his touch. He looked up and saw how much pleasure he was giving her he smiled and went further down he gently spread her slender legs open to reveal her soft spot. "N..No don't look" she said embarrassed she blushed deeply "it will be ok my love I will be gently don't worry you are very beautiful every inch of your body is beautiful to me" he said softly as he started to play with her soft spot. She blushed more hearing his words and she moaned as she felt him tease her she couldn't help it she started to lose herself in pleasure she never knew before. He smirked as he gently rubbed her clit while licking her entrance. She moaned more biting her lip she spread her legs more wanting to feel him tease her more "mmmore please more" she said softly as she arched her back. He nodded and gently pushed in a finger inside her entrance and started to move it softly as he licked her clit. She went crazy with passion she arched her back more moaning louder than before. She breathed heavily her ruby lips parted to reveal her soft tongue. He stopped and went up and kissed her deeply. She gasped as she kissed him back she looked deeply in his eyes her hands wondered to his member she started to stroke him softly making him get harder. He moaned feeling her touch him with her soft hands how he wanted to feel this for a while his love for her was infinite he kissed her as she stroked him more playing with him and teasing him. He moaned cocking his head back some as he got really hard he couldn't stand it anymore he looked deeply in her eyes "you ready" he whispered softly she nodded and smiled. He smiled and gently laid her down on the floor he spread her soft legs revealing her entrance she blushed as he leaned in he rubbed his member on her entrance a couple of times and gently pushed in. she let out a small cry of pain and a moan she trembled a bit feeling him enter her she held onto him. He got concerned and whispered "you want to stop" she shook her head no "it will subside move slowly" she whispered back. He nodded and started to thrust slowly in and out of her. her body responded with every thrust she moaned softly she looked up at him and kissed him deeply as her pain subsided he thrusted harder and faster. She moaned more feeling herself get lost in carnal pleasure she held onto his shoulders as she moved her hips with his thrusts making him go deeper hitting her spot. He moaned and grunted holding onto her making her feel as good as he did. She moaned more and bit his neck some from the pleasure she was feeling. It was intense for them both their bodies were covered in sweat. She moaned more as she felt him pull out he grabbed her gently and made her mount him. She moved her hips bouncing up and down on him her muscles tightened as she moved more she moaned louder as she went harder. He moaned as his hands played with her bouncing breasts pinching her nipples softly as he sat up some and kissed her deeply he whispered "I'm about to release" he said feeling his climax close. She moaned and whispered back "so am I" she said and kissed him lovingly. He pushed in a few more times before he pulled out of her and released his seed on her soft belly she gasped and moan as she climaxed she fell limp and breathed heavily. He smiled and held her close to him "Tomoe I will make you the happiest you will ever be don't leave me my love'' he stroked her cheek softly with his hand. She smiled and nodded "I would never leave your side" she said as the snow fell outside their house. He drifted off and smiled feeling warm next to her he heard a strange noise and winced and awoke again.**

"**Huh where am I" he asked himself holding his head he stood up and looked around. "I remember now I was knocked out by a jar of sake" he said and remembered his dream. "Was that real or did I imagine my past" he said looking at his hands a small red petal fell upon it. He smiled as he looked up again and snow began to fall on them. "The sound of snow falling" he said softly. "You were there by my side the entire time weren't you my love Tomoe….."**


End file.
